1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, and an electric appliance.
2. Related Art
In recent years, technique of transferring a thin film integrated circuit provided over an insulating substrate has been developed. As the technique, for example, the technique that a release layer is provided between the thin film integrated circuit and a substrate, the thin film integrated circuit is separated from a support substrate by removing the release layer with gas containing halogen, and the thin film integrated circuit is transferred (see patent document 1) can be nominated.
Patent document 1: Unexamined patent publication No. H8-254686
However, the patent document 1 discloses that the release layer is formed over either surface of the substrate, a plurality of elements is formed over the release layer, and the release layer is removed, accordingly, the plurality of elements are separated from the substrate, and the substrate and the plurality of elements have space therebetween. Although the plurality of elements is bonded to the substrate, the plurality of elements may be flied from the substrate before bonding to the substrate since the plurality of elements has thin thicknesses of approximately several micro millimeters and is extremely lightweight.